


Realization

by coopbastian



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 2.11 spoilers (sort of), First Kiss, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, reaction fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5846878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coopbastian/pseuds/coopbastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I couldn’t let him take another person I care about.” </p><p>Oh. </p><p>The wheels start to turn in Cisco’s head. He’s processing the sentence while his eyes are on Barry the entire time, studying his friend’s face, slowly connecting the dots, beginning to realize...</p><p>Barry Allen is in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realization

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of late reaction fic to 2.11 because I couldn't help my trashiness. But also, c'mon, Cisco's face and long pause after Barry tells him he cares about him??? Please. 
> 
> Previously posted on tumblr @flashsvibe

“I couldn’t let him take another person I care about.”   


_Oh._

The wheels start to turn in Cisco’s head. He’s processing the sentence while his eyes are on Barry the entire time, studying his friend’s face, slowly connecting the dots, beginning to realize...

Barry Allen is in love with him. It’s so clear now. Barry would do anything, absolutely anything to protect him and keep him safe and happy. Barry has always been the only one there for him.

Cisco realizes that he’s always been in love with Barry, too. Of course he has. Those feelings never went away, they just...kept on growing and he didn’t even realize it till now. Barry is the one person who’s ever made him truly happy. Cisco can’t help but smile at him all the time, give him longing looks, let their handshakes linger even after they’ve let go. 

Cisco then realizes that he hasn’t said anything before he’s giving Barry a grateful look. “Thank you,” he tells him, his heart fluttering, wanting to say more, aching to tell Barry how much he really, _truly_ cares for him also. 

“Of course,” Barry says, knitting his eyebrows together, and Cisco can’t stop himself from staring at him. 

He wants to open his mouth to say something, but...what the hell should he say exactly? 

And then Cisco remembers they aren’t the only people in the room when Harry’s annoying voice suddenly breaks the silence.

“Rest up,” Barry tells him as he has his hands on Cisco’s feet, giving him the most concerned and patient look. “I’ll be right out here.”   


Cisco only has enough energy to nod before he’s quickly drifting off to sleep. 

\--

Everything goes back to normal after a couple days of rest (mostly because of Barry’s firm orders when Cisco kept trying to go back to work). Cisco feels more like himself again as he immerses himself in his work. He even successfully tunes out Harry most of the time as his thoughts are now always on Barry, just like when he first developed his crush. 

It’s almost maddening. 

Cisco can feel his cheeks heat up whenever he’s around Barry, he can feel his heart pound hard against his chest, stumbling over his words, even hugging him more often. 

It isn’t until Harry shouts at him, “Just go kiss Barry already, for the love--!” out of frustration when Cisco decides to make a move. 

He asks Barry if he can stay after hours to help him something, which Barry rather happily agrees to. Cisco almost wants to cancel but when he sees Harry giving him a death glare from the corner of his eye, he waits till it’s the end of the work day. 

When Caitlin and Jay leave the lab and Harry leaves to his quarters, Barry is just coming back to the lab after handling an easy job, his-- _their_ \--suit appearing on the display and Barry changing into his regular clothes in a flash. 

“What is it that you need, man?” Barry asks, and Cisco wipes his sweaty hands on his jeans. 

Cisco gets up from his desk, marching right up to a very clueless Barry. God, he’s really going to do this. He has to. He has to tell him, even if it’s not...actually telling him. 

Before he could give Barry a chance to say another word, Cisco grabs him by the collar of his plaid shirt and he pulls him down, just so he could reach and he’s finally kissing Barry’s lips.

Cisco watches for his friend’s reaction through half-lidded eyes, watching him go through his stages of surprise and confusion before he’s letting himself melt into it, kissing back firmly.  

Oh shit. Barry’s lips are nice and soft and they just...feel like they’re meant for kissing Cisco and Cisco only. 

“Oh my god, Cisco,” Barry says, completely breathless when they finally part for air, their faces flushed and their pulses quickening. “Y-you’ve no idea how long--” 

“Me too,” Cisco admits before he’s pulling Barry in for another kiss, deeper and faster this time. Their lips clash and their teeth clang together briefly, which makes the both of them chuckle against each other’s mouths. 

Cisco moves his hands down to grip onto Barry’s hips while Barry cups Cisco’s face in his hands, flicking his tongue to run across Cisco’s lips, silently asking for entrance as the two of them slowly make their way to one of the work stations. 

“ _Barry_ ,” Cisco moans in between kisses, making Barry groan in response. Grinning against the other man’s lips, Cisco hops onto the desk behind him just as he lets Barry start exploring his mouth, moaning when their tongues meet. 

Cisco wraps his legs around Barry’s waist as Barry is practically holding onto him for dear life, their kisses getting deeper and...more passionate. It’s fucking incredible and Cisco never wants it to stop. 

But he does pull back enough so that he’s looking into Barry’s sparkling green eyes. “How fast can we get to my place?” he asks, and it makes Barry let out an embarrassingly adorable snort. 

Barry is looking right back at him, smiling wide even though he’s catching his breath. “You’re a dork,” he tells him, and they kiss again for another long minute before Barry is whisking them away to Cisco’s apartment.   


\--

“I love you,” they both say at the same time in their post-orgasm haze. Then they laugh together, Barry bringing Cisco closer to him by wrapping his arms around him.   


“I’ve always loved you,” Cisco whispers to him, burying his face into Barry’s chest.   


“Me too,” Barry admits, his face blushing a bit. “I mean--it definitely took me a long time to realize it--”   


“No shit, dude,” Cisco interrupts, and Barry lets out a soft laugh.   


“I guess I was scared it would...change things between us, y’know?” Barry continues, placing a soft kiss to the top of Cisco’s head.   


Cisco then looks up at him, feeling his chest warm. “I care about you, Barry, you know that, right?” 

Barry gives him a squeeze. “Of course I do,” he says. 

“Nothing is gonna change between us,” Cisco tells him, giving him a gentle kiss. “Except now that we’re official and we can kiss each other whenever we want.”   


He can feel Barry relaxing besides him and they smile at one another. “Sweet deal.” 

“Mhm.” 

The two fall into a comfortable silence, soaking up each other’s warmth and love before Cisco speaks up again. 

“Hey, Bar?”   


“Yeah?”   


“I care about you, too.”   


Barry kisses him at that, nice and slow before they’re rolling around in bed again. Cisco can’t stop the smiles or the soft laughs they exchange throughout the night, knowing that they would have to survive through the “about damn time” comments they would get at work the next day, but Cisco doesn’t care. 

What he really cares about is Barry Allen. And luckily, Barry cares about him, too. 


End file.
